The Daughter of Spring
by eve-is-the-new-dawn
Summary: Adeline Hadee Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark and Persephone. This is her story. Follows PJO story line. Annabeth isn't really involved a lot. no Percabeth. AS/PJ AC/CS


Adealine Hadee Stark was born to the goddess Persephone and the legacy of Athena and Hephaestus, Anthony Stark on March 20th, 1993 the Equinox.

She was the spitting image of her mother, with her copper-gold skin, forest green eyes, and dark brown hair. Yet, she possessed her father's brain.

Ever since Adealine was young, she was in love with the spring time. She loved the Sun, the forest, and dirt. She loved planting flowers.

As she grew she realized she could grow plants from out of nowhere by a tap of her hand or a simple step.

When she was around six. She encountered her first monster. It was in the Forest as she was camping with her nanny and father. Though, her father was still working and her nanny was trying to get her father's attention. She was a little farther than she should have been, when this huge black dog tried to attack her. She just remembered screaming and these vines trapping the dog. A plant surrounded by thorns and dark liquid dripping out of the thorns wrapped around the beast. Soon enough, the beast exploded in a shower of golden dust.

When she just started going to school, she remembered being confused about why she was just full of energy and why the words on the pages swirled around on the page. She could recall being told she was a problem child. That she was trouble.

Then, she started getting kicked out of her schools. Her grades were great, she's an exceptional student, they say, its her attitude and her dedication to starting fights is what gets her in trouble.

As she attended Yancy Academy, she met her bests of friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood.

_Adealine was in the cafeteria looking for a place to sit when she saw two boys being picked on._

_"Grover, just let me kill her already.." the dark haired boy groaned._

_"No, you're going to end up in trouble and you really can't afford it," Grover, a curly haired, rasta cap wearing boy denied as he picked out pieces of what seemed to be parts of a sandwich._

_Then this orange haired girl, with cheeto dusted freckles spilled the rest of her lunch on Grover, "Oops."_

_Adealine frowned. God she was going to regret this. She tapped the girls shoulder. The girl turned around, who she just recognized as Nancy Bobo-something from her earlier class. "Can you stop picking on them?"_

_The girl sneered and grabbed the sandwich from off of Adealine's tray, "Why should i listen to you?" She then proceeded to rub the sandwich in Adealine's face._

_Adealine went for the kill. She socked Nancy in the stomach, which caused the bigger girl to drop to the ground, clutching her stomach._

_A few minutes later, her and the two boys were in the waiting room for the Principals Office. Adealine hung her head low, she knew that her father wasn't going to be happy with her._

_"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," the dark haired boy introduced himself, "This is Grover Underwood. Thanks for what you did earlier, but you didn't have to."_

_Adealine looked up, "I'm Adealine Stark and I wanted to besides I don't like bullies."_

They became friends for life. That summer was also when she got a call from a summer camp, telling her that her mother put her down as a camper. Adealine thought her mother was dead.

_"Mr. Brunner? You run the summer camp?" Adealine questioned as she recognized her latin teacher from Yancy Academy._

_"Ms. Stark, to answer your question and all your other questions, there's an orientation film you must watch before you get a tour," Mr. Brunner nodded to the blonde girl next to him. "Annabeth, can you please take Ms. Stark to the Film Room."_

_The next twenty minutes were filled with tales of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Explaining what really happened. "So the greek gods are real." Adealine deadpanned._

_"You're Dionysus and you're Chiron and I'm a demigod?" Mr.Brunn- Chiron confirmed Adealine's statement. "And I'm suppose to want til my mother claims me?"_

_Another nod. "This isn't even the weirdest thing to happen to me."_

That was the day she found out she was a halfblood and thrown into the Hermes Cabin.

_Adealine and Annabeth made their way to the Hermes Cabin. "Who's your goldly parent?"_

_"Athena," Annabeth stated._

_"How long will it take for me to be claimed?" Adealine wondered as she saw a young girl by the fire. Kids of all ages seemed to be at the camp. Some were on the basketball courts, others by cabins._

_Annabeth shrugged, "It depends when your parent wants to claim you."_

_Soon enough, she was in front of a runned down cabin, with the paint peeling and Hermes sign on the door. The door swung open and a guy with dirty blond hair, a scar going across his face, and blue eyes._

_"New Camper? Undetermined or determined?" the teen asked._

_"Luke, this is Adealine Stark, she's undetermined." Annabeth blushed. A lot of kids groaned._

_"Hey now, none of that." Luke dismissed. "I'm Luke Castellan, Welcome to the Hermes Cabin."_

_"Thanks," Adealine mumbled as she walked in but decided against putting her bag down as she saw the looks on the kids faces. Most looked like she was worthy enough to steal from her and others were depressing._

_"Hey, isn't Stark a company?" A voice questioned._

_Adealine scowled but nodded._

_"So you're rich?" Another one called out._

_Adealine just walked out. _

She ended up by the fire pit, sitting next to the little girl.

_"What's wrong?" The girl asked._

_"I just want to go home," As if her father will even notice her._

_"I'm Hestia," the girl introduced._

_Adealine's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm Adealine."_

_"If you ever need to talk I'm here tending to the hearth." That was the start of a great friendship. Adealine would find herself, joining Hestia by the fire. She would talk about her father._

She started training with twin swords. Her mother still hadn't claimed her and she started losing hope.

_"Is she ashamed of me?," Adealine sobbed to Hestia. "Does she not want me?"_

_Adealine poured her heart out to her friend. Hestia comforted the girl. Adealine was soon surrounded by flowers of all kinds._

_"Was I a mistake? " Adealine knew she was a mistake, a result of a one nights stand. Her father had told her once, when she asked about her mother._

_All she could do was cry. That was the night Adealine swore she would never cry over her parents again. That she wouldn't be naive again._

Percy Jackson had arrived at Camp the next day.

_Adealine looked at her friend. "You are not dying on me, Percy."_

_Percy's eyes flickered open, "Dea?"_

_"You drool in your sleep, Percy." Adealine felt relieved. "Here," she handed him the glass._

_"Dea, where- where am i?" Percy looked around._

_"Camp HalfBlood," Adealine replied._

They became attached to the hip after that. Everyone would give them looks as if they knew they would end up together.

Percy ended up getting a quest.

_"I want to take Adealine and Grover," Percy stated._

_Chiron frowned, "Someone already volunteered to go with you."_

_Percy shook his head, "Adealine and Grover."_

_Chiron okayed it._

_"Percy? " Adealine had showed up. "Whatever it is, I'm in."_

_Percy smiled. _

They went on a quest to retrieve Zeus' Ligthening Bolt, which they succeeded.

_"C'mon," they ran along the streets of Olympus._

_They pushed open the giant doors. Twelve thrones occupied by twelve gods and goddesses. The arguing stopped._

_"I didn't steal the bolt," Percy stated. "But we found it." Percy lifted the bolt._

_Zeus held out his hand, the bolt flew out to him. "Dismissed, I'm going to purge it of its human filth. Don't even think about going in my domain again, son of the sea." With that lightening struck where he stood and disappeared._

_Adealine watched as Percy and his dad talked. She was approached by two women who resembled her._

_"Adealine Hadee Stark," the woman stated. "I'm Persephone, your mother."_

_Adealine froze. "Mom? Why didn't you claim me at camp?"_

_Persephone hugged her. "I wanted too but i didn't know if you would be happy with me as your mother." Adealine looked like a tiny verson of the goddess._

_"I'm sorry," Persephone cried. "I'm sorry about everything you went through." Adealine teared up._

_"I do love you and I watched over you," Demeter nodded._

_Persephone held out two ringsrings, simple aquamarine stones carved in a small circle and a gold and grey band which Adealine recognized as celestial bronze mixed with a dark metal. "These are twin blades, called Αναγέννηση and θάνατος. They are made out of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron."_

_"Rebirth and Death." Adealine translated. She took the rings and slid them on both her middle fingers. "Thank you, mom."_

The daughter of Persephone, the son of Poseidon and the satyr headed back down to the mortal world. Where Percy went to see his mom whereas Adealine and Grover went back to camp.

That was three years ago but it seemed ages ago.

_Adealine's phone went off. It was February 13th 2009. "Hello?" She picked up. The tearcher glared at her._

_"What?" Adealine teared. She stormed out of class. "Rhodey, what do you mean he's been kidnapped?"_

_"No, Rhodey please tell me you're joking," Adealine begged._

_Adealine ran to Percy's class. She walked in, "Mr. Blofis? Can I borrow Percy for a second?"_

_Percy's stepdad nodded. Percy bolted out of there._

_"Dea? What's wrong?" Adealine hugged Percy._

_"My dad's been kidnapped and I don't know what to do," Percy held her tight._

She ended up saying at Percy's apartment with his mom and stepdad.

_"Ms. Jackson, thank you so much for letting me stay here," Adealine expressed. "I didn't really want to be alone."_

_"Call me Sally, Adealine." Ms. Jackson told her. "It's no problem. You're always welcome here."_

_"Now, do you want to see Percy's baby pictures?" Sally offered._

_"Heck yeah!" Adealine cheered. That's what Percy woke up to. His friend and mom giggling over his baby pictures. That and blue waffles._


End file.
